vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena and Caroline
The relationship between vampires Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes. They met in their childhood and have always been close in spite of Caroline being jealous of Elena. They are also best friends with Bonnie. Caroline also dated Elena's ex-boyfriend, Matt, but suspected he was still in love with Elena. When Caroline became a vampire, they grew closer as Bonnie ended her friendship with Caroline. However, Caroline lost all respect for Elena and they became somewhat rivals when Elena broke up with Stefan, Caroline's best friend, to date his brother, Damon. Elena was outraged when she discovered Caroline had told Stefan of her and Damon's relationship before they were ready. After Damon used the sire bond to have Elena turn her humanity off, she confronted Caroline about her betrayal and bet her in a fight after harming her mother. Elena later stole Caroline's prom dress and Caroline eventually let Stefan and Damon torture her into regaining her humanity, though she was more reluctant than Bonnie. After getting her humanity back, Elena refused to apologize to Caroline but they managed to rebuild their friendship. ''The Vampire Diaries'' |-|Season One= Season One In Pilot Caroline first came off as insensitive when she saw Elena Gilbert on the first day of school after Elena's parents had been killed in a car crash. During the back to school party, she found new guy Stefan Salvatore and flirtatiously invited him to go on a walk with her, but was insulted when he rebuffed her advances and showed an interest in Elena. She then told Bonnie Bennett that it was a competition, with Elena. Later Caroline starts dating with Damon, Stefan's brother , who begins to manipulate her and feed on her. Elena noticed the bruises and bite marks on Caroline for the first time and Caroline tried to brush Elena off. Elena confronted Damon, and afterwards he took Caroline away and started to feed on her, mad she had revealed something to Elena. He instantly became mysteriously weakened until Stefan arrived and revealed that he had spiked Caroline's drink with vervain, knowing that was the only way to stop him. Elena came to Caroline's aid and she broke down crying on Elena's shoulder as the stress of her brush with death finally got to her. Caroline grew closer to Elena's ex-boyfriend, Matt, and sought Elena's permission before she began dating him. Elena gave Caroline a vervain necklace to protect her. When Bonnie left town briefly following her grandmother's death, Elena and Caroline grew closer. Caroline began acting insensitive toward Elena again when they competed for Miss Mystic Falls, however later encouraged her not to drop out and began encouraging her. When Caroline won, Elena was the first one she hugged ans was very happy for her. |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Elena and Caroline head to college together, leaving Jeremy and Damon to take care of themselves. Once Elena and Caroline arrive at their dorm, they realize that they’ve got another roomate. Megan, is a complete annoyance to Caroline whose masterful attempt to bully her into leaving results in her getting a mouthful of vervain. Elena is initially okay with sharing the space with the third girl – until she learns she might be a vampire hunter. Trying to blend into their college surroundings, Elena and Caroline try to crash a party. The catch is, without an invitation, the two vampires can’t exactly get inside. Before they’re able to pull off a ruse to get an invite, the suspected vampire hunter is thrown out of an upper story window, clearly having been killed by a vampire. The police suspiciously rule it a suicide, but nervous Caroline and Elena steal Megan’s phone in a move that could land them in some trouble with the authorities. Later, Caroline receives a voice mail from Tyler which tells her that he can't return to her because he is still helping a pack of wolves in Tennessee and she begins to cry sadly. Elena asks if she's okay, and Caroline says yes and "I'm really glad that you're here" In True Lies, Caroline and Elena talk about the tribute the college students pay to Megan. She believes they are very dramatic. Elena asks her for Tyler to which she replies that he has deferring from enrolling and deferring from returning her phone calls, so she's deferring from having sex with him ever again. Elena tells her that Megan's death was dictated as a suicide and that the person who gave the dictum is covering about vampires, she also explains that this person is Professor Wes Maxfield and she changed some of their classes in order to be in the classes of that teacher. Caroline at first didn't agree, because she wanted to be in intro to communication, get drunk and make bad decisions about boys, but Elena convinces her, saying that in any case they will have lots of fun. Caroline at first didn't agree, because she wanted to be in intro to communication, get drunk and make bad decisions about boys, but Elena convinces her, saying that in any case they will have lots of fun. They arrive to the classroom of Micro Biology and meet Jesse, who immediately puts his attention on Caroline and asks her how she, who is only freshman is in that class, to which Caroline answers that she loves Micro Biology and that it is her favourite biology. Jesse asks if she's going to the bonfire in the night and Elena tells him that Caroline will be there. At that time the teacher Wes Maxfield enters and starts his class. Elena tells Caroline that Jesse is cute, interested and most importantly, unlike Tyler, he's there. They continue talking, but are disrupted by the teacher and when they can't answer his questions, he kicks them out, as he knows exactly they are freshman and have no place in this class. Elena and Jesse are talking when Damon arrives and hits Jesse, believing that he is working for Silas. Jesse faints and Caroline enters, upset with Damon with Damon for knocking Jesse out. The next day, Caroline says goodbye to Elena because Elena goes in search of Stefan. She also has learned of the death of Bonnie's father and tells Elena to let her know when she hears from Bonnie. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Caroline is talking on the phone with Elena about Stefan and his loss of memory, Caroline tells her that she is studying hard to learn more about it and also to try to impress Dr. Maxfield, so she can get closer to him and find out why he covered up their roommate's murder by a vampire, and it's also possible that she has a study buddy, Jesse. Caroline and Elena after learning of the death of Bonnie attending the funeral made to honor her in the company of Damon, Matt and Tyler. They are very sad and cry uncontrollably, sharing a hug. In Death and the Maiden, Caroline and Elena are present in the moment that Bonnie is resurrected, they are very happy and Caroline immediately reminds Bonnie will be their roommate in college. In Dead Man on Campus, Caroline and Elena are organizing a party at the University for the return of Bonnie and for all the good events recent as Silas dead. They are very excited about this party until when Caroline gets a call from Jesse, he tells them that he has been turned into a vampire by the professor Wes in a experiment. Caroline and Elena are proposed to help Jesse in his new vampire life and teach his new skills. At the party, Caroline talks to Elena about Damon, Elena tells to her that Damon is with Wes making him questions about his experiments, Caroline assures to Elena that Damon going kill to Wes, Elena is disagree but Caroline takes the opposite. Later, Caroline arrives at the laboratory of professor Maxfield and find Jesse on the floor because he has received a stake through his heart by Elena because he was attacking Damon, Caroline is very sad about this and begs him to resist but Jesse dies in her arms, she is very upset with Elena for this. Later Caroline is talk with Elena and she apologizes with her, Caroline tells Elena that to be with Damon has changed her and that the day that she stop telling the truth what her think about Damon that will be the day they stop being best friends. In The Cell, After Caroline heard when Stefan and Katherine are kissing and she leaves a message to Elena to call immediately. In 500 Years of Solitude, Caroline is very excited about the break up between Damon and Elena. She and Bonnie prepared a breakfast break for Elena but then receive a call from Stefan who informs them that Katherine is dying. Later , Caroline, Elena and Bonnie arrive to the Salvatores's house and Damon, Jeremy and Matt are celebrating the imminent death of Katherine, they joined to the others and start to drink too. Later Nadia appears, she is looking for help to carry out a plan to save Katherine's life but nobody want to help, so she threat them telling that she has kidnapped to Matt locked in the safe where Stefan was. In The Devil Inside, Aaron leaves a message for Elena with Caroline.Later, Stefan asks for Caroline's favor to reconcile Damon and Elena.Caroline reluctantly tries to help Damon reconcile with Elena.At the party thrown in the Lockwood mansion Caroline who is unaware of Katherine living inside Elena tells about the incident that happened between her and Klaus. In Total Eclipse of the Heart, ''Caroline who is still unaware of Elena being possessed by Katherine invites her to the Bitter Ball and becomes curious when she invites Stefan for the party. In ''No Exit,Caroline along with Stefan realises that Elena has been possessed by Katherine the whole time. In Gone Girl,''Caroline informs the gang about Elena being possessed by Katherine and plans for the next step to save Elena. In While You Were Sleeping,Caroline searches for the Ripper Virus cure for Elena and finds out that Elena's blood contains werewolf venom extracted from Nadia's blood.Caroline along with Stefan and Enzo strike a deal with the travellers in exchange for the cure for Elena. In Resident Evil, Caroline is shown getting ready in her dorm room when Elena wakes up suddenly after dreaming about Stefan.When Caroline questions Elena responds that everything is fine.They both arrive at the Mystic Grill to meet Caroline's mother.Elena starts to have visions again about Stefan, and Caroline interrupts.Elena tells her about having visions again and Caroline gets a call from Stefan stating the same about Elena.Elena tries to call Damon to inform him about it, but when he avoids her call, Caroline rings Enzo and and informs him and Damon about the visions seen by Elena and Stefan.Later, Elena and Caroline arrive at Salvatore house and Caroline goes into the library with Enzo to avoid the awkward situation between Elena and Damon.Caroline along with Enzo is shown to be eavesdropping the conversation between Damon and Elena. In What Lies Beneath, Stefan and Elena try to hide from travelers and decide to go to Caroline's Father cabin, when they arrive to the cabin, they start to talk, Caroline receives to them telling them that they don't need invitation to enter now that Bill is dead, she suspects that Elena and Stefan are hiding something to her but Stefan hands Caroline a couple of bags to take inside, she's suspicious but laughs it off, Caroline takes the bags inside, she walks out onto the porch and observes them, eavesdropping. Caroline sees that Elena and Stefan are fiddling and she tells them that for a couple of doppel-targets, they seem to be taking this all in stride. Elena and Stefan carry supplies inside. Caroline and Damon are talking, Caroline seems to be upset because she thinks that something is going on between Stefan and Elena again, then then Elena and Stefan enter to the cabin, they were getting firewood out of the shed together, they seem to be very suspicious and Stefan leaves, Elena inmediately follows him, and then Damon speaks in a low voice to Caroline, telling her that's time to the games begin. Later on the night, While Luke sits outside on the porch, Stefan, Elena, Damon and Caroline play charades inside. Elena mimes while Stefan tries to guess, Caroline is serious and thoughtful, she seems to be upset with Stefan and Elena. Damon decides that's time to play "never have I ever", Elena not agree but Caroline is enthusiastic about the idea, they begin to play and drink, after many drinks Caroline says that she never have she ever kissed a Salvatore brother today, making an indirect to Stefan and Elena, they all are in an awkward silence, she asks if they are going to drink or not, Elena ask to her if she is implying something but Stefan interrupts saying he wants to do another round, Damon say that never have he ever lied about where Enzo is, they all look around at each other in silent. Caroline ask what is going on and Stefan says that nothing. Damon and Stefan start arguing and Elena says that she is drunk and wants to go to sleep, she leaves. Caroline and Elena go to the forest to look for Luke, Caroline continuous upset because Stefan and Elena decided to hide the truth to her about Enzo, Elena realizes it but Caroline tells that she isn't upset that she is just looking for Luke who was there to protect to her and Stefan, who's now missing because she and Stefan lied about where Enzo was, and now the Travelers can find them, do their spell, and wipe them all off the face of the earth. Elena tells her that she was worried that if Damon found out, Caroline interrupts to her saying upset that she isn't like Damon who kill a bunch of innocent people, so the fact that she lied to her about it makes less sense. Elena tells her that she just didn't want to put her in an awkward position but Caroline tells that it would be better, than her suspicions about Stefan and Elena. Elena ask to her where did that even come from but Caroline tells that she hasn't idea, Elena ask if she are over it and Caroline responds that yes, they continue looking for Luke. Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- Gallery |-|Season One= S1e136.jpg 101VampireDiaries_005.jpg 1x01-Pilot_(43).jpg tumblr_lz7gu0gULp1r1hl6ro1_500.png 1x02-The_Night_of_the_Comet_(19).jpg 1x02-The_Night_of_the_Comet_(16).jpg Bon-Care-Elena_cheerleaders_1x3.png Caroline_8.png 103FNB_007.jpg Stefan-Elena-Damon_and_Caroline_1x4.png Stefan-Caroline-Elena_and_Damon_1x4.png Elena_and_Care_1x4.png Elena-Caroline_1x4.png Elena-Care_1x4.png Caroline-Elena_in_1x4..png Caroline_and_Elena_in_1x4.png Care-Elena_1x5.jpg Caroline_and_Elena_1x5.jpg 017.jpg Elen-Caro-Bon_1x9.png The-Vampire-Diaries-S01E09-History-Repeating-Promo-Image-7.jpg Caro-Elena_1x9.png Caroline_and_Elena_in_1x9.png Elena_and_Caroline_1x12.png Elena_and_Caroline_in_1x12.png Normal_TVD112015.jpg Caroline_and_bonnie_1.png Normal_113003.jpg Vd114b_1296b-jpg-7f8ee55f-t3.jpg Caroline-Matt-Elena_and_Stefan_1x16...png Caroline-Matt-Elena_and_Stefan_1x16.png Caroline-and-elena-picture.jpg Normal_tvd16car.jpg 116VampireDiaries1043.jpg Jghyreruihgter.jpg Normal_mmf003.jpg tumblr_lk2kij41KW1qhj1ouo1_500.jpg 005756403d3.jpg Miss_Mystic_Falls08.jpg 1-19-Miss-Mystic-Falls-the-vampire-diaries-20467075-2048-1365.jpg 321825.jpg Caroline_and_Elena_1x19.jpg Elena_and_Caroline_1x19.jpg Founders_day.jpg|Elena and Caroline in Founder's day. MissMysticFallsFloat.jpg Vampire-diaries-finale.jpg Elena_and_caroline24545485.jpg |-|Season Two= Normal_565.jpg 01~19.jpg BraveNewWorld9.jpg tumblr_lk6jcl6xDS1qfemwdo1_500.jpg Normal_094.jpg Normal_167.jpg Normal_254.jpg Normal_090.jpg Normal_093.jpg Normal_183_xoxox.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_02X05_Kill.jpg Tumblr_lj6pwi4orx1qhrp07o1_500.jpg Tumblr_la0a7nP95M1qdvt7io1_500.png tumblr_lwg2xt1idq1ql0wkao1_500.jpg The-vampire-diaries-2x05-kill_33x8p_19onrk.jpg Normal_283.jpg Normal_299.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-2x5-Kill-Or-Be-Killed-candice-accola-16386759-1280-720.jpg Normal_391.jpg Normal_424.jpg CarolineyElena.png Vlcsnap-00001.jpg Vlcsnap-00002.jpg Normal_209_xoxoxxox.jpg Caroline_and_Elena_2x9.jpg Caroline-Elena_2x9.jpg Normal_096.jpg Katerina011.png 2x14-Crying-Wolf-HD-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-19219612-1280-720.jpg Season2-the-house-guest-005.png Caro-Bonnie-Elena-_The_House_Guest.png Caro-Bonnie-Elena-_The_House_Guest...png 2.22-004.jpg 222VampireDiaries004.jpg tumblr_lkby5niUWp1qfemwdo1_500.jpg Normal_044.jpg |-|Season Three= WYAP10.png WYAP08.png 936full-the-vampire-diaries-screenshot-Elena-andCar.jpg Tvd-recap-disturbing-behavior-11.png tumblr_m5oqjxqcVb1qfkvk4o1_500.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-33.jpg Bonnie-Caroline-and-Elena.jpg tumblr_lt7mw1Stx31qmz2uho1_500.jpg 3.05-3.jpg Bonnie,_Caroline_and_Elena_3x6.jpg Bon-Care-Ele_3x6.png Caroline-Elena_3x6.png Care-Elena_3x6..png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-16.png 202098--52044876-m750x740-uf066f.jpg VD311B0091b-4174962031275148920.jpg Our-town-photo_1.jpg BOTD_(2).jpg Care-Elena_3x13.jpg Caroline-Elen_3x13.jpg Normal_037_ball_.jpg Tvd-recap-all-my-children-27.jpg SC2.jpg tumblr_m8nie5UUlz1rdbtfvo2_500.jpg tumblr_m8nie5UUlz1rdbtfvo1_250.jpg SC4.jpg SC5.jpg SC7.jpg Sc9.jpg Sc17.jpg Sc20.jpg Tmmo_27.jpg Caroline-and-elena-in-do-not-go-gentle.jpg TVD726.jpg Elena-Care_3x21.jpg Elena-Care_3x21...jpg Elena_and_Caroline.jpg 3x22-carel.jpg |-|Season Four= tvdcarolineelena4x02.png Tumblr_mdgo15WYgM1qkfvkzo2_1280.png 61976_298366843608560_2059109701_n.jpg 29360_298367213608523_340299907_n.jpg Elena_stare.png Tumblr_mea4w8wd4Z1qf8u52o2_1280.png Tumblr_mea4w8wd4Z1qf8u52o1_1280.png 408-0019.jpg Normal_Sans_titre_16~2.png Normal_Sans_titre_13~3.png 408-0032.jpg 408-0033.jpg Normal_Sans_titre_26~1.png Tumblr_men32d3gC11qf8u52o6_1280.png Tumblr_men32d3gC11qf8u52o3_1280.png 408-0071.jpg 408-0076.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-34.jpg|Elena and Caroline in 4x08 VD410HD_0762.jpg TVD410B_0087b.jpg-0c5976de-t3.jpg TVD_410C_0177b.jpg-9431774e-t3.jpg Tvd415b_0375b-jpg-c6bca8c8-t3.jpg DSCE.jpg Ariane179254_TheVampireDiaries_4x16_BringItOn_2140.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-45.jpg 3x19-02.jpg Caroline_prom_dress.jpg Caroline_and_elena_2.jpg S030a-502-vam1-10-08.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-23.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-22.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-09.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-18.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-05.jpg Carlinerebekahthewalkingdead.jpg Graduation_promotional.jpg 249188_523290474395921_107397654_n.jpg 947116_523289907729311_2008272976_n.jpg |-|Season Five= 4 tvd4 640.jpg 6 tvd6 640.jpg Elena and Caroline TVD 5x01.jpg Elena and Caroline 3 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena and Caroline 5 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena and Caroline 2 TVD 5x01.jpg 8 tvd8 640.jpg Elena and Caroline 4 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena and Caroline TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 3 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 4 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 5 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 6 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 7 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 8 TVD 5x02.jpg Caroline 8 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 9 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 10 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 11 TVD 5x02.jpg Caroline_and_Elena.png Elena and Caroline TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena and Caroline Caroline and Elena 5x8..png Caroline and Elena 5x8.png Caroline and Elena,.,..png Caroline and Elena.,.,..png Caroline and Elena 5x8...png 5x08-01.jpg 5x08-02.jpg 5x08-03.jpg Elena-Caroline_5x18.png Ele-Care_5x18.png Elena-_Care_in_5x18.png Resident4.jpg Resident5.jpg Resident6.jpg Caroline_and_Elena_in_5x18.png Caroline-Elena_5x18.png Caro-Enzo-Elena_5x18.png Caroline,_Enzo_and_Elena_5x18.png Elena-Caroline-Stefan_5x20.png Caroline-Elena_5x20.png Caroline_and_Elena_5x20.png Caroline.Elena.5.20.png Tvd5x22 9..jpg Tvd5x22 8.jpg elena-and-caroline.jpg vampire-diaries-season-5-i-know-what-you-did-last-summer-photos-4.jpg tvd4-1387560729.jpg caroline-and-elena-bonnies-funeral.jpg Trivia *Both Caroline and Elena are vampires and were both turned by Damon's blood. **Caroline was smothered to death with a pillow by Katherine in ''The Return. She completed her transformation by drinking from a blood bag in Brave New World. **Elena was drowned by Rebekah in The Departed. She completed her transformation by drinking from a guard in Growing Pains. *They were both turned to serve some sort of purpose to an Original. **Katherine killed Caroline for Klaus to use as the vampire in the sacrifice. **Rebekah killed Elena because her life was linked to Alaric's and she needed to kill him to protect her family. *They are best friends with Bonnie. They are also each best friends with a Salvatore brother. Elena's best friends with Damon and Caroline's best friends with Stefan. *They were briefly enemies in season four like they originally were in the novels. *They have both dated Matt and Damon. They have also both been interested in Stefan. *They have both had three serious on-screen relationships. Caroline dated Damon (season one), Matt (seasons one and two), and Tyler (seasons three to five). Elena dated Matt (Before the Season One), Stefan (seasons one to four), and Damon (seasons four to present). *Their mothers were very close friends. *In the books, Elena is more like Caroline is in the series. *Both of them have bring humanity back on to a vampire. Caroline did for Klaus and Elena did for Damon. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship